Just Another Day
by Magicks and Vengeance
Summary: A "typical" day in the life of Willow and Anya... This is what happens when I work on something over and over again when I'm just bored. Originally was a request by someone, I don't remember who though...


Title: Just Another Day  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Oh, I can't remember who, but I do remember somebody *somewhere* mention that they'd like to see a fic about a day in the life of Willow and Anya as a couple. And, that memory plus my boredom equals... FIC! It's a somewhat typical day in the life of Willow and Anya, as I think it might be.   
  
On another note, now that I'm done with it... It could probably use some editing. Maybe I'll come back and redo it later, I don't know.   
  
  
  
  
Willow groaned in annoyance as the alarm clock went off, again. 7:27 AM... She'd already hit the snooze button three times, and she knew that if she didn't get up now, she'd end up being late for class.   
  
Grudgingly, she reached over and turned the alarm clock all the way off, and attempted to detangle herself from the blankets. A whimper of disapproval came from them, and she was pulled back down. She stared at the closed eyes in front of her. "Baby, I need to get ready for class..." Willow explained, sighing. She was replied by a grunt, and frowned. "Anya, I'm sorry... But I missed the last lecture, remember? I really have to go..."   
  
Willow, of course, could easily get out of Anya's grasp and start to get ready, and she was fully aware of that option. But the ex-demon did this nearly every morning that Willow had early classes. And Willow thought it was extremely cute, as long as she wasn't doomed to be late if they played this little game.   
  
"I don't want you to go... Stay here," Anya finally spoke sleepily, and she opened her eyes. Willow smiled. "I know, but I have to go. Besides, I only have a couple classes today, and then I can come home." Anya pouted. "Fine, go then," she said. Willow, still smiling, kissed Anya's forehead. "Plus," she added, "Tomorrow I don't have any classes, and we can sleep in as long as you'd like." Anya gave a murmur of approval.   
  
Finally getting out of bed, Willow straightened out her flannel boxers, and slipped on a t-shirt that had been thrown casually on the bedpost the night before. "You coming?" she asked from the doorway. "Yes, give me a minute..." Anya replied. Willow nodded, and then headed down the hall of their small apartment, towards the kitchen. By the time Anya finally joined her, Willow was nearly done with her cereal.   
  
"I see you're finally up," Willow commented, with a tone of amusement in her voice, as Anya took a seat on the bar stool next to her. "Well, I'm not much of a morning person, it's not my fault you have classes at eight thirty that you think you need to wake up at seven to get ready for," Anya commented. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and she leaned against the bar. Willow smiled. "I have to set the alarm for seven, because what's happening this morning always happens." Anya didn't give a reply, and Willow wasn't really expecting one. Mostly because they'd had this same talk two days ago.   
  
Willow finished her breakfast in silence, and got up to rinse out her bowl. Anya's eyes followed her about the kitchen. "Are we still going to go see Buffy and Dawn when you get home?" she asked. "Well, I was planning on it. But we don't have to go if you don't want to," Willow replied, "I can call and cancel. We'll be seeing them tomorrow night, anyway, for Dawn's birthday." Anya shook her head. "No, it's okay. I've been meaning to talk to Dawn about working more hours at the shop. And I suppose it wouldn't be the most appropriate thing on her birthday." Anya had hired Dawn to help her at the Magic Box, since she had needed help, and Dawn needed a job. She'd found a way to get over Dawn's klepto stage, and to trust the girl. "Good. Because I wanted to catch up with Buffy a bit... We haven't seen her in about a week. And tomorrow everyone else is going to be there," Willow commented, and started to make her way to the bathroom for a shower.   
  
Anya then went to the living room, to sit down and watch the news. Now that they only had Scooby meetings every two weeks, she was usually very behind in the Sunnydale news unless she sat down and watched it. Unfortunately, with Willow finishing up her last year in college, she had a lot of free time to do so. But luckily, there was only about a month left to go.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Willow emerged from the bathroom, and gathered up her books. "I'm going now," she informed her girlfriend, who was currently lounging on the couch, watching the TV. "Okay," she said, getting up, "When will you be back, again?" She walked over to Willow. "I should be home before noon. My last class finishes at 11:15, but I might need to go to the library." Anya nodded, and Willow pulled her into a hug. "I love you," she said, giving her a quick kiss. "I love you, too," Anya replied as Willow pulled away. "See you by noon!" Willow exclaimed as she headed out, and closed the door behind her.   
  
It was only eight o'clock, and she still had four hours to go until Willow would be back. She was contemplating what to do, when the phone started ringing. Happy that something to do had been decided for her, she promptly went to answer.  
  
"Hello?"   
"Hey Anya!" exclaimed an unmistakable voice at the other end.  
"Hey Buffy. Is something going on?"   
"Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk to Willow. Did she leave yet? I know she has early classes today."   
"She just left, sorry. I could leave a message for her, if you'd like."  
"No thanks. I was just wondering if you two were still going to come over today?"   
"I think so. We were talking about it for a bit this morning. She needs to talk to you, and I need to talk to Dawn."  
"Do you? What for?"  
"Magic Box. You think she could handle a few more hours? My other employee quit a few days ago."   
"Oh, probably. You'll have to talk to her about that. Do you know what time you should be coming?"  
"Not sure, I'll have to see how Willow feels when she gets back. I'm guessing around three, if that's okay?"   
"Sure! Whenever's fine. Just give me a call before you come. Or if you can't."   
"Alright. I'll be sure to tell Willow you called."  
"Thanks, Anya! I guess I'll most likely be seeing you later, then?"  
"Probably. Bye now!"  
"Bye."   
  
So, the phone call hadn't been as exciting as Anya had been hoping. And with not even ten minutes of time passed by, she decided her best bet would be to go do something outside the house. Things always seemed to move more quickly when you're somewhere you aren't at very often. But first of all, she really needed to eat some breakfast and get cleaned up. Afterwards, she figured she'd just walk around and find herself something to do.   
  
She took her time eating and getting ready, because the longer things took the sooner it would be that Willow would be home. She began to think that maybe she was just being a bit overly obsessive, and she most likely was. But everything nowdays seemed so boring unless Willow was with her. And she'd spent so much of her time by herself before, that now that she had Willow, she felt odd breathing without being in her presence. And the redhead never failed to make Anya feel happy.   
  
After eating and showering, Anya set out, making sure to bring with her cell phone and lock the door. You could never be too careful in Sunnydale. Without really putting much thought into it, Anya was heading to the Espresso Pump. It was probably just force of habit, or the fact that it was the only decent place to go in Sunnydale.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Willow was sitting in class. She was paying attention and taking good notes as usual, but she couldn't help but wish she were back at home. Of course, this was nothing new. Every day she had early classes she felt this way, because Anya would always pout and give her that sad face. At least all of this was almost over. It should have been over with a few years ago... But with her going to England for help with her magic, and the whole deal with the First, she'd never quite been able to finish her Senior year until now.   
  
Chewing thoughtfully at the end of her pen, she stared at her professor, listening to what she had to force not to sound like mindless drone. But it became more and more so as she began to think about other things. She hoped Anya was still up for visiting Buffy, although in a way she was hoping that she wouldn't want to. Then she'd have an excuse not to go, and she could spend the rest of the day with her girlfriend. She could handle talking to Buffy at Dawn's party, right? She shook herself out of her thoughts, and went back to concentrating on the lecture.   
  
***  
  
Anya sat alone at a table at the Espresso Pump, blowing softly into the hole in the lid of her coffee. It was still too hot to drink, but she was getting thirsty and impatient. She knew she should have ordered something frozen. "Anya?" a voice asked behind her, seeming pleasantly surprised. She turned around to see Andrew. "Oh, hey," she replied, smiling politely. Andrew hadn't always been her favorite person in the world, but he was alright sometimes, and she hadn't seen him for weeks. He sat down opposite her. "What're you doing here?" Anya gave him a weird look. "Drinking coffee?" Andrew shook his head. "Nooo... I thought you said that you and Willow were moving to L.A.," he said, resting his arms on the table and leaning closer.   
  
Anya didn't remember ever mentioning that to him, but she shook her head. "No, Willow's not finished with school yet. Besides, we aren't even sure. It was just an idea. She might be able to get a job there." He nodded. "I suppose, it's a lot bigger than Sunnydale," he pointed out. "Yeah, it is. Well, sorry to run, Andrew, but I have to get back to the apartment. Willow will be home soon." Andrew nodded again. "Okay! Bye Anya! It was nice to talk to you!" Anya faked another smile. "Same. Talk to you another time."   
  
She hurried off, hoping that Andrew wouldn't notice that she was going the wrong way to get to the apartment. But he 'd never been there, so she supposed he wouldn't know. And she knew he didn't know what time Willow's classes were, so she was safe with him not knowing that she wouldn't be back any time soon. But she just didn't feel like she had the patience to talk with him today, and was getting tired of sitting by herself anyway. She took a sip of her coffee, and headed to check up on the Magic Box.   
  
It took her less time than she'd imagined to arrive at the shop, but maybe it was because she had been walking more quickly than usual, so Andrew wouldn't have a chance to follow her. Walking inside, she looked around. There were two people working today, and she was glad to see they were both doing their jobs. One was organizing a book shelf, and another was behind the register. She looked up. "Oh, hey Anya," she said. "Hey. How are things going today?" The girl smiled. "They're going great. We've only been open about an hour, and we've already made three sales." Anya grinned. "That's great! So you haven't been having troubles without me?" Anya asked. The girl shook her head. "Nope, things have been fine." Anya nodded. "Good! Well, I think I'm going to be heading out, I just wanted to check up and make sure everything was okay. You haven't had to use magic yet?" Anya asked. She always made sure there was one person in the shop during all open hours that was able to work magic, in case of emergencies. "No, not yet." "Good! See you, then!" "Bye!"   
  
This time, Anya decided to head back to the apartment. Her coffee was nearly all gone now. She checked her watch, and saw that it was ten. She figured she'd pop in a movie, and watch it until Willow got home.   
  
***   
  
It was eleven-thirty, and Willow was hurrying on her way home. She silently wished she'd taken the car, even though it wasn't at all necessary. But then she would have been able to get home more quickly. She shrugged mentally, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do about it now. Besides, exercise is good for you.   
  
She got there to find the door unlocked, and Anya inside watching the TV. With the click of the door closing, Anya shot up and across the room, nearly jumping on top of Wilow. "I missed you!" she exclaimed. Willow couldn't help but smile. "I missed you, too," she replied, hugging the ex-demon, "How was your morning?" Anya pouted. "Horrible," she said. Willow gave her a look. "Well, okay, it wasn't as horrible as it could have been. Buffy called to see if we were still coming, then I went out to the Espresso Pump and Andrew was there. I let him bother me for a couple minutes then I came back home and watched movies. Still, it was horrible without you." Willow furrowed her eyebrows. "Andrew?" she asked. Anya nodded. "Yeah, he saw me and decided to bug me. Thought we moved to Los Angeles." Willow laughed. "Why'd he think that?" Anya shrugged. "Said you told him so. But I kind of doubted it."   
  
Anya was still latched around Willow's waist, her head resting against her chest, and neither made a move or a sound for a few minutes, until Willow remembered about Buffy. "Are we still going to go?" she asked. "Go where?" came the muffled reply. "Buffy's." Anya groaned. "We should, but I'd rather stay home and watch movies." Willow sighed in relief. "Good, because I didn't feel like going either. Movies sound much, much better." Anya looked up. "She said she wanted you to call if you weren't coming." Willow nodded. "Okay. I'll call Buffy, you get some blankets and some movies," she said. Anya finally let go. "Alright," she replied, and went to get some blankets from the closet.  
  
Willow headed to the phone, and dialed Buffy's number. She felt bad for putting off time with her friend for another day, but Anya's offer of movies, which no doubt would include cuddling, was too tempting.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Buffy."   
"Will? Hey! So are you guys gonna come over?"  
"Well, we decided just to spend the afternoon inside, watching movies. Is that okay?"  
"Oh, of course! We'll see you tomorrow anyway. You and Anya ought to have a nice afternoon alone." Willow smiled.  
"Thanks, Buffy."   
"No problem! Now you run along and watch your movies. Call me if anything comes up, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay. Bye Buff."  
"Bye Will."  
  
Willow smiled again after she hung up the receiver. At least Buffy understood, and wasn't upset. But why would she be upset, anyway? She'd be seeing her tomorrow.   
  
"Willow? Are you coming?" a voice asked from the living room, shaking Willow out of her thoughts. "I'm coming..." she replied. She walked into the living room, making sure that the blinds were closed and the lights were off. Then she went to the couch.  
  
She snuggled underneath the covers next to Anya, content to be resting at last. As the previews were showing, Willow wondered what the movie was, but it didn't really matter to her. "I'm glad you wanted to stay home," Anya said quietly. "Yeah, me too." She saw Anya smile, and snuggle closer. Another preview played, and went on to show what was hopefully the last. Willow hated them, but didn't want to move to fastforward it. The sound got quieter, and the movie was about to start. "Can we have sex later?" Anya asked, when it was extremely quiet. Then, of course, it got loud, and the movie started playing. Willow grinned. She'd never get tired of Anya's blunt personality. "Sure," she replied. They fell quiet, and began to watch the movie, snuggling on the couch. Willow would never get tired of days like this. 


End file.
